


Princess Lou

by svdsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, The Styles Twins, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdsi/pseuds/svdsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, Edward and Harry buy a hybrid named Louis and they have lots of sexy butt sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Lou

"This, everybody, is Louis William Tomlinson." The auctioneer grinned, showing off his tiny teeth. Louis stepped onto the stage, only dressed in a collar. His tail was wrapped around his thigh, because if it was anywhere else, he would be spanked. His ears were down, like they always are when he feels threatened. "One hundred, going once, twice?"

"Two thousand dollars!" A blonde lady from the front row called out. Louis' ears poked up, just barely, because that's the highest they've ever bid.

"Five thousand dollars!" A man with a really long beard called out. He looked scary, with all his piercings, and Louis hoped he didn't win.

"Twenty thousand dollars!" Another man called out. He was directly in front of Louis, and he was staring at the hybrid like he was a piece of meat.

"Twenty thousand, going once!" The auctioneer smiled. This was all fun and games, to him. The only thing he cared about was getting his money.

"Fifty thousand dollars." A deep voice called. His voice shook the stadium, and made Louis' spine tingle.

"Fifty thousand! That's a record! Going once, going twice."

"Two hundred thousand." The blonde lady from earlier called out. She was grinning and looked back at the man with the deep voice with a smug look.

"Five hundred thousand." He smirked, and her grin was wiped away.

"Okay! Five hundred going once, twice. Sold to the man with the curly hair!" The dude in the back started grinning and he slowly stood.

He strolled down the aisle like the entire world was waiting on him.

When he stood in front of him, Louis felt his breath hitch. The man had dark curly hair, deep gold eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Everything about him screamed vampire.

"May I have your name, sir?" The auctioneer asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Edward Cox." The man smiled, confirming Louis' suspicions. His teeth were sharper than Louis', and they were long as fuck.

"Please follow me, Mr. Cox." The auctioneer smiled, he's teeth making Louis' stomach hurt. Someone else took over the stage, to sell other kinds of hybrids. "My name is Angus, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Angus." Edward smiled, following the man. Louis was walking in front of him, and he could help but to admire his naked arse.

"Now." Angus said, taking the pair into a secluded room. "Do you have any questions about Louis?"

"Just tell me about him." Edward answered. "Anything you can think of."

"Well. Louis is 17. We don't really know when his birthday is, but we just say it's December 24, because that's when we got him. He doesn't know how to talk, I don't believe he went to school. He's a virgin, and he doesn't eat spicy foods, cause it makes his stomach hurt." 

"Do I have to sign anything?" Edward muttered. Angus gave him a small packet, saying that he was responsible enough to take care of a hybrid, and that he wasn't in fact human.

"Nice doing business with you." Angus laughed, holding his hand out. Edward shook it slowly, and faked a smile.

"My pleasure." Edward picked Louis up bridal style, causing the hybrid to squeak. He kept his body stiff as Edward carried him out to a black car waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." A guy that looked just like Edward said. He had scraggly hair and his skin was a few shades dark, but you could still tell they were related.

"You could've went and did the shit your self." Edward rolled his eyes. "Stop being a whiney little bitch. At least you got him." 

Edward turned around and looked at Louis, as the other dude drove off. "This is Harry. He's gonna be the twin you fucking hate." 

Louis just stared as Harry punched Edward in the side and Edward laughed at him.

"Why isn't he talking?" Harry asked.

"He can't speak, yet. And that doesn't not mean you can take advantage of him." Edward laughed at Harry again, as the older twin rolled his eyes.

"I'd never. That'd be you, crazy." Edward stuck his tongue out at Harry and Harry grabbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. "Don't do that. It's rude."

"You're rude." Edward snapped back.

"He probably hates us, already." Harry laughed. "And we've known each other five minutes."

"He can't hate me, because I'm the loveable one." Edward smiled, leaning on Harry, despite the older twin was driving in the middle of traffic.

"You're the one everyone hates." Harry shooed Edward off his shoulder as he turned onto a street with ginormous houses.

"No. That isn't true. The younger twin is the one everyone loves, and the older one is the scary fucked up one." Edward shook his head and stared at Harry. "Seems legit."

"You should be shamed, dumbass." Harry laughed at his brother.

Louis didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to say anything because he never really learned how to speak. He can only say a few words, such as 'food', 'water' or bathroom. Other stuff, he had a hard time trying to pronounce.

The twins were still bickering in the front seat, and he chose to just lie against the window and take a short nap.


End file.
